The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a device for synchronized injection and aspiration and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a device for synchronized injection and aspiration using syringes.
Some medical procedures involve injection of fluid into the patient, and removal of fluid from the patient. For example, treatment of an abscess may be performed by draining pus from the body cavity, and injection of saline into the cavity. The saline may be used to flush out remaining pus and other debris from the cavity. The injection and removal may be performed sequentially and iteratively by the healthcare provider, until all the pus has been removed and the cavity has been cleansed.
In another example, vein ablation (e.g., of a varicose vein) may be performed by injection of a sclerosing agent into the vein, and removal of the excess sclerosant agent from the vein. The injection and aspiration may be performed in a controlled manner to help prevent spread of the agent into the rest of the vasculature. International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2009/104189, titled “METHOD AND DEVICE FOR LIQUID MEDICAL SUBSTANCE VENOUS ADMINISTRATION”, by the same inventor of the present application, is an example of such a device and/or method.
Devices have been developed in order to make it easier for the healthcare provider to perform the injection and aspiration.
For example, Sibbitt, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,962,576, discloses “a reciprocating member which moves along a track parallel to the axial direction of the first syringe; and a reciprocating device connecting the first syringe plunger to the reciprocating member so that when one member of the group consisting of the first syringe plunger and the reciprocating member moves distally, the other member of the group is forced to move proximally.” In summary, Sibbitt teaches “a syringe that permits both injection and aspiration with one hand”.
Additional background art includes:
International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2009/109967 by the same inventor as the present application.